Garden of sweet-scented flowers
by Derpystar10
Summary: Ito Kashitaro brings you to a beautiful flower garden for your birthday, but you're feeling kind of down. However, the biggest surprise awaits you. Ito Kashitaro x reader


**A/n:This is for Joey :3**

(Y/n) found herself staring at a maze of flowers. This is ridiculous, she thought, these kinds of stuff only appears in fairy tales! Yet as she pinched herself, she had to believe it. This ridiculously girly, fairy tale place was real.

Kashi was taking her there for her birthday. He wasn't good with girls, so he thought Joey would like this girly thing. After all, there were lots of flowers.

Girls like that, right?

He wasn't far off from the truth. (Y/n) did like the surprise, just that she didn't believe she could like such a thing. Oh well, she thought, I guess I'm a normal girl after all.

Which disappointed her further. How was Kashi going to fall for such a normal girl like her?

Kashi noticed her sullen expression. "(Y/n)-chan, do you not like the present?" he asked in a panicked voice. "What? No no no... It's just..." Unable to put her thoughts into words, she sighed. "It's nothing. I love it, really!" She smiled genuinely. Kashi's face melted into a grin of relief. "Come on, then, let's go! I know a nice place to make flower chains." And Kashi led the way. However, that sad expression (y/n) had on previously lingered on his mind.

Kashi pushed aside a curtain of vines. What (y/n) saw next took her breath away. Before her eyes lay a cozy little cove, complete with a swing set and a field of flowers. Tall trees guarded the secret garden, obscuring it from passers-by. "Kashi... This is amazing! How did you even find this?" (Y/n) squealed. Kashi shrugged. "I'm good at finding stuff, I guess." Then he frowned. She had that sad look on her face again. Then she shook it off. Never mind, Kashi thought, she can tell me what's wrong if she wants to. I trust her.

(Y/n) had _squealed_. She kicked herself internally for doing such a girly thing. Now Kashi won't be able to differentiate her with the other girls. But she quickly erased that thought. It was her birthday, she was going to be happy. And Kashi gave her a birthday present! That in itself was something to be grateful for.

As the day went on, they had lots of fun. (Y/n) found a four-leafed clover, and took it as a good sign for things to come. She kept it in her wallet for extra luck. Kashi made flower crown for (y/n) When she put it on, he blushed. She looked so pretty wearing it, like the queen of spring. She was oblivious to his reddened face, though. She self-consciously looked at her feet and asked,"Well, what do you think?"

"You look really pretty," Kashi blurted out, then clapped his hand over his mouth. What had he done?

(Y/n), thinking it was a joke, said lightly,"Yeah right! I'm too (short/tall) and I'm ugly! I'm no different from other girls! Kashi, you're such a joker!" She knelt on the ground and pretended to look for more four-leafed clovers.

So that he wouldn't see her tears.

Kashi was taken aback by what she had said. "(Y/n)-chan..." So THAT was what she had been worrying about for the past few hours? He almost laughed out loud at how unconfident she was.

And how very wrong she was to worry.

Kashi pulled (y/n)'s hand, forcing her to stand up. A curtain of (h/c) hair hid her face. (Y/n) was absolutely devastated. _Noooo! If Akashi sees me cry, I'm done for sure!_ Before the tears could escape her eyes, however, she felt something on her head. Her eyes shot open and she looked up.

To find that Kashi was petting her head! (Y/n) blushed like an overripe strawberry. Kashi decided to clear things up. "(Y/n)-chan, first of all, I think your height is perfectly fine. It makes it easier for me to pet your head." He smiled at (y/n)'s magenta face. "Secondly, you're really... Pretty, I promise." He blushed a little. "And you ARE different from other girls. You're smart, funny and just downright adorable." At this, she turned an inhuman shade of scarlet.

Of course, spacey Kashi was so caught up in his speech that he didn't realize the damage he was doing to(y/n)'s poor face.

"Of course, I won't let anyone take my kawaii, little (y/n)-chan away from me. Basically, I like you... A lot."

(Y/n) was shocked. She didn't expect Kashi liking her! Holding back her grateful tears, she mumbled,"I like you too..." Kashi couldn't hear her though. "Come again?" he asked. (Y/n) quickly reverted back to her usual self. "I mean, no fair! I want to pet your head too!" And that was what she did.

They stood there for a long time petting each other on the head.

Later, when it was time to go home, (y/n) patted her wallet and smiled. She undoubtedly just had the best birthday ever.


End file.
